


Wizard's Secret

by ClarySade, Levi_Rivaille933012



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur's magic, Camelot, Fanfiction, Hidden truths, Kilgharrah ships it, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Master/Servant, Merlin X Arthur - Freeform, Merlin/ Arthur Pendragon - Freeform, Merthur - Freeform, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarySade/pseuds/ClarySade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Rivaille933012/pseuds/Levi_Rivaille933012
Summary: Camelot is still under the rule of King Uther and he tries to destroy all magic since it was the cause of his wife's death years ago when Arthur was born. What he doesn't know is what Arthur picked up on his way into the world. Arthur worries for the fate of all the Wizards and Witches in the world be he can't let his father know of his worries. Then comes along a handsome young man who says some strange things because there was no way he would be beat by this man. Soon this man becomes an important person in his life.They are together so often that they start feeling things but neither of them want to accept that it's the real thing but when Arthur finds out his secret it could either be the end of them or the beginning especially since Merlin too, learns one that Arthur holds dear to himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClarySade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarySade/gifts).



> This is for my amazing friend ClarySade. I wouldn't have started writing this had she not convinced me to so thank you so much for believing in me Clary. LYLAS!

This is the fanfiction cover:

 

_**MANY YEARS AGO:** _

_Uther gripped Igraine's hand as she screamed. Her screams echoed around the chambers. Her grip making his hands white as the nails broke skin. He bit his tongue trying not to show the pain he felt. Those nails really hurt._

_"Push..." Nimueh mumbled._

_Another scream tore through the chamber as Nimueh continued to use her magic to create a child. Tears poured out of Igraine's eyes as she gave one final push and out came a head. She laughed happily as Nimueh showed her the child._

_"Arthur. Arthur Pendragon." Igraine mumbled._

_Her head then lolled to the side and Uther straightened. "Igraine. Igraine!" he yelled. Oh god no. He couldn't lose her. She was all he had left. He rushed forward and cupped her cheek. "Please. Wake up. Please." he begged._

_"What did you do to her?"_

_"I did nothing. It was the law of the universe."_

_"No. No. Don't give me that bull crap. What did you do to her?"_

_"As I said before I did nothing. The law of the universe is what did this to her. To create a life... one must lose a life."_

_"Why her?"_

_"I can't answer that."_

_Uther got up and ran towards her with fury written all over his face. She smiled before handing the child over and spun around before disappearing. Tears slid down Uther's face as he stared at his dead wife and the spot where Nimueh had been standing only moments before._

_What led him to make this decision? Why did he risk such a thing? What was he going to do?_

_Then a thought dawned on him. Yes, that's what I'll do. I'll get rid of every single one of the magical beings in this realm. That was the perfect plan. From that day forward King Uther sought out magical beings and had them killed for treason._

**_20 YEARS LATER:_ **

(Arthur's POV)

I watched as the man was brought up to the board in the middle of the square. Everyone had gathered to watch this man killed for his crimes of using magic. _He didn't do anything wrong though. There is no reason for him to be killed, I mean yes he was using magic but he wasn't harming anyone. Why must this happen?_

 _Shut up. This is the right thing to do. He disobeyed the law and deserves this punishment._ And thus my two sides began conflicting. The part of me that knew this was wrong had reason to believe so but if anyone found out surely I would be the one up there getting my deeds read to me before being killed.

The other part of me believed my father was crazy for doing this but he must have had a reason to say this was wrong so I believed him. It seemed that my mind was always conflicting with itself... not able to decide whether this was fair or not to the people who didn't deserve it.

After my father finished reading the man's wrong doings, he was forced to his knees with his hands behind his back and his chin on the stump. I looked away but at seeing my father's glare, turned back and forced myself to watch it. 

But I couldn't. I wan't able to. It only made me think of that being me down there instead of him and that terrified me. Instead my eyes roamed around the square and I watched everyone. Some people were excited and others were disgusted. Some looked sad or even angry. I couldn't blame them though. It wasn't right.  

I was curious why some people believed that this was the right thing to do but I shook the thought away. I didn't want another splitting headache because I was  trying to decide whether this was right or not. Instead I continued looking at everyone before my gaze landed on a young man.

He was wearing rag-like clothing, like that you would find of a servant. He had high cheekbones and dark brown hair. I found myself being drawn towards this person. I have never seen him here before but there was just something about him that made me curious to know who he was.

The sound of the blade hitting the wood made me jump and I turned back towards the beheaded man and gulped. At least I hadn't seen it that time. I turned to look for that man again but he had disappeared and left me wondering who he was and why I was so interested in him already.

 


	2. Chapter 2

I was standing in the tiny cottage, staring at my mother in disbelief. My friend was trying to stick up for me but my mother wasn't having it.

"It isn't safe for you here anymore. You must go to Camelot where and old friend of mine can take care of you." my mother whispered.

"But Camelot would be even worse for him because they kill people with magic."

"It doesn't matter. He must go. He can't stay here any longer." she said looking sad. I understood that there was a reason behind her wanting me to go but I didn't know what it was. I was nervous to find out as well. I stared at her and wondered why I had to leave when she so obviously didn't want me to.

"Please Merlin, don't make this any harder than it has to be."

I nodded and my friend stood their gaping at us. "Your just going to let her tell you that you need to go?" I nodded and he frowned but stood aside as I rushed around picking my things up. My mother quickly scribbled a letter and sent it ahead before giving me a huge hug goodbye.

"It won't be forever. I promise."

Then I grabbed the satchel and threw it over my shoulder. Walking out the door I said goodbye once more before starting my journey to Camelot.

The path narrowed as I entered the woods. I never feared them before but I had a feeling that soon enough I was going to be spending a lot of time in here and they wouldn't exactly be for the best reasons either.

I wished that I had brought a thicker jacket as I trudged along the only path in the woods. I found it strange that there was only this one. The light blue sky slowly turned into the night one. Shades of red, yellow, orange, and pink painted the sky.

It gave off just enough light so that I could see the castle in the distance over the rolling green hills. It stood tall and elegant against the backdrop of the setting sun. It was an image you would only find in a painting and I couldn't help but admire the view.

A growling sound was heard behind me and I jumped, startled by the sudden sound. I was on a ledge overlooking the valley below and the wolf had me cornered. There was only way I could go... so I jumped. A lot of people would think that was crazy but if it seemed as though it were the only way to survive... even if it was a slight chance, I would take it.

I slid down the side and tumbled for a few feet. The wolf was rapidly approaching so I did the only sensible thing to do. I ran.

I ran as fast as my little legs would carry me and hoping that his legs weren't catching up. I made it halfway across the valley before I got tackled to the ground. The wolf started clawing at me and I yelped in pain. Then I remembered that I had magic. I stared at the wolf and it yelped before backing off. Once it was a good distance away, it turned and ran. Smiling to myself, I turned and walked the rest of the way to the Kingdom while healing my wounds and fixing my clothes.

I decided that it was too late to continue the journey so instead I found a ditch and grabbed my bag. Rustling around, I found a can of beans which I cooked. As I cooked I couldn't help but to think what my life was going to be like once I reached Camelot. I was going to live with this man named Gaius. He was a Physician and helped loads of people there. 

After I finished eating I curled into a ball with my blanket draped over me and smiling, fell asleep. 

I awoke to a bright light shining on my face. I groaned, telling my mother I wasn't ready to get up yet. Then I remembered I was on my way to Camelot and my mother wasn't with me. Then it finally hit me. I'm not going to be seeing my mom.

I shook the thoughts from my head and after packing my stuff, I began walking, once again, to Camelot. At last I finally arrived. I knew that my face was smudged with a little bit of dirt but at the moment I didn't care. I was too busy gaping at how amazing this place was.

I was soon distracted by the fact that everyone was migrating to the same area so I decided to follow as well. I found myself standing in the middle of town square. I looked around in awe. Something big must be going on because everyone, including the King and Prince, were here. 

I did a double take when I saw the prince. His blonde hair shone in the sunlight. His pale skin glimmered like diamonds and his smile was pearly white and blinding. I got weak in the knees for a moment then silently cursed myself for thinking that way. I wasn't gay but this man was sort of attracting. 

I shook my head again and watched as a man was brought onto the board in the middle of the square. Was everyone really here to see this man killed? I craned my neck to hear what the reason to him being killed was but couldn't hear over the excited whispers of everyone around me.

Once the man was beheaded I hastily searched for Gaius but when I found no luck I asked a guard. He pointed me in the direction of Gaius's chambers and I walked in. I must have startled the man because he fell and I had about two seconds to figure out how to save him.

Using my magic, I dragged the bed underneath him and he landed on it with a thud. Then he began questioning me about how I did that but I couldn't give him any answers because all I knew was that I never learned it. I was just born that way. 

"Who are you?"

"Merlin." I replied simply.

"Huther's son? But you aren't meant to be here till Wednesday."

"It is Wednesday."

His eyes widened a moment before he chuckled and showed me where my room was. I thanked him and walked in. Later that night I learned that Magic was the reason that man was beheaded earlier. That's one thing that I needed to remember. No magic. I mean unless I wanted to be killed of course but that would be pointless considering that was the whole point of me coming here anyway.

I thanked Gaius for dinner and crawled into bed. A smile gracing my lips as I fell asleep with the thought of the handsome Prince, who I didn't like, on my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

  
"Merlin..." I rolled over and groaned. "Merlin." the voice said again. My eyes popped open and I sat up realizing that I didn't know that voice. I've never heard it before. How could it have known my name?

"Merlin!" Gaius yelled. I climbed out of bed and walked into his bed chambers. I sat down and prepared to eat when Gaius knocked a bucket off of the table. On instinct I used magic to keep the water from falling. Then after realizing what I had done, I stopped and the bucket fell hitting the floor with a thud.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

This is the way the conversation went up until the point where he told me that I needed to deliver some medicines to a few people. Seeing as I had nothing else to do, I agreed to deliver them.

After having delivered the medicines I walked along the path towards the square and found _him_ standing there. He was being a complete asshole to his servant and in that moment, if it wasn't obvious enough already, I knew he was really the Prince.

He was being a real big prat and I decided it was time to stand up for the servant boy. Damn the consequences. "Hey, come on that's enough." I mumbled

"What?"

(Arthur's POV)

I was messing around with my servant. It was quite fun actually but I couldn't help but think about that man I saw yesterday.  I threw the dagger and startled the servant into dropping the shield he was holding.

The man I was thinking about appeared and I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all. He was telling me to stop scaring my servant.

"You've had your fun, my friend."

"Do I know you?" I asked deciding to irk him. I wanted to see how level headed he could be and for how long. I was also doing it because it angered me that he was so calm while just the sight of him, made me ridiculously nervous.

"Er, I'm Merlin."

"So I don't know you."

"No."

"Yet you called me friend?" I was really enjoying the look on his face. He seemed angry but took a deep breath and I watched as his face relaxed.

"That was my mistake."

"Yes, I think so." I was laughing my ass off inside.

"Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." then he turned and prepared to leave. I was left stunned for a moment before stopping him with a comment. I don't even know why I had said it.

"Or I one who could be so stupid." I had to fight the cringe at the words. Merlin stopped walking and I smirked. "Tell me Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" I realized I was being stupid and was over analyzing everything so instead I did what I was good at. Being an ass.

"No."

"Would you like me to help you?"

"I wouldn't if I were you." I chuckled slightly. What could this scrawny little thing do to me? Honestly?

"Why? What are you going to do to me?"

"You have no idea."

"Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooooon."

He swung at me and I twisted his arm behind him. He winced in pain and I fought the cringe once again.

"I'll have you thrown in jail for that."

"What, who do you think you are? The King?"

"No. I'm his son, Arthur." I watched in a mix of amusement and something else, as he was dragged towards the jail cells. I shook my head to clear all my thoughts of him and focused back on my servant.

(Merlin's POV)

"What, who do you think you are? The King?" I don't know why I was asking this. I knew he was the Prince. Why must I be so stupid?

"No. I'm his son, Arthur."

Tow guards grabbed me by the arms and dragged me towards the jail cells and I thought about the amusement in his eyes as he watched me being dragged away. What a horrible person. Why did I ever think he was great?


	4. Chapter 4

(Merlin's POV)

I sighed as I paced the outline of the cell. I stopped for a moment and ran my hands through my hair. What if they kill me...? I clicked my tongue and continued my pacing. I needed to get out of here. I couldn't get out of here. I would need magic, and if I used magic, I would be killed for sure. I stopped once again and sat down, leaning my back against the wall. Arthur.... Why would Arthur... excuse me... Why would Dollophead throw me in here? Why did he look so amused? Why was there another emotion twinkling in his eyes? Wait... What was that last one? I shook my head, ridding myself of thoughts of Arthur. It didn't work. All I could think about was Arthur's eyes and how they sparkled in the light, and how they twinkled when he was happy. I sighed, then covered my mouth in surprise. I've never sighed like that for a man. Of course, not every man has hair that flows perfectly around his perfectly shaped head. Or hair that seems so silky smooth and shines and glows in sunlight. I clicked my tongue once more stopping the flow of thoughts. I will not feel this way about someone who threw me in a cell. A loud banging echoes around the room and I looked up at the cell doors. 

"Aye, Prince Arthur is 'ere to see ya," a guard said. I quickly stood up and straightened out my shirt. Why am I trying to look good? I probably have dirt and pebbles stuck to my pants. The door opened and I looked up, dropping my hands to my sides. Arthur looked at me, as if studying me, or looking into my soul. When he spoke I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I have a proposition. You won't have to stay in the cell and rot," Arthur said. "However, you will have to be my servant." I held in a gasp. His servant!? How idiotic can he be! I'm in a cell and he is the one who threw me in... but I really don't want to die, and if I accept I get to spend time with royalty. I slowly looked up at him, and instantly regretted it. His eyes twinkled with something that I couldn't quite place. How can his hair shine without any light!? I quickly looked down again and nodded my head.

"I accept," I said quietly. I looked up for just a second and saw a smile stretch along his face. His teeth shone through. My breath hitched and my knees almost gave out. He turned and walked out of the cell, looking back to make sure I was following. I forced my legs to move and I walked out with Prince Arthur.

 

(Arthur's POV)

I tried focusing on my practice but kept finding Merlin's face fly across my vision. I rewatched as he was being dragged away by the two guards and nearly got hit with an arrow belonging to one of my fellow Knights. I decided that there was no way I was going to be able to focus especially with the way my servant was acting. He couldn't do anything right. Then an idea hit me. I needed a new servant and who better to do it than the man who just doesn't seem to leave me alone even when he isn't around.

I told my servant to get his stuff and head home. I would call for him if I need any more assistance. He nodded before turning and running away. I smiled slightly as I walked towards the dungeons. Just before I arrived I had to fight the smile that was only growing larger as I neared his cell. I couldn't help but be excited for what was to come. I walked up to the guard who just stared at me confused after I told him that I wanted to speak with Merlin.

"But why sir? Didn't you throw him in here?" 

"Do I need to tell you twice?"

He quickly shook his head and rushed foward to open the cell door. "Aye, Prince Arthur is 'ere to see ya," he said. I chuckled lightly when Merlin quickly got up to clean off his clothes. There was another feeling stirring inside me but I couldn't quite place what it was. It made me nervous though. 

The guard stepped aside and I stepped into the cell. I looked around and wrinkled my nose in disgust. How could anyone stand being in here? Then my eyes landed on Merlin and my relaxed. I studied him and couldn't help but notice that even though he was dirty... he still looked really good. I was staring and I knew it but I couldn't help it. His appearance was suffocating. Then I remembered why I was here.

"I have a proposition. You won't have to stay in the cell and rot," I said. I had left it like that to see his reaction. He let out a breath and I chuckled lightly when his faced paled after realizing that he was holding it. "However, you will have to be my servant." I finished.

I watched in amusement as he warred with himself over the possibilities and benefits. It was funny because everything could be seen on his face. He slowly looked up and I had my breath hitched. His blue eyes were torn but beautiful. The light did wonders to the angular feautures of his face and because of how hot the cell was his hair clung neatly around his face. 

He was studying me and I knew it. He quickly looked down again and nodded slowly. "I accept."

I had to hide my joy in that statement because I did have a reputation to uphold. I had no idea where the joy was coming from either. I smiled slightly and noticed him look up. I chuckled softly again when his knees buckled beneath him. Then I turned and began walking out of the cell, only glancing back to see if he was following.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

  (Merlin's POV)

 "Well you should probably go tell Gaius. Meet me in my chambers in two hours." 

 "Wait. Where are your chambers?"

 "Right. New. Ask one of the guards and tell him that I sent for you." I nodded and watched as he walked away. I didn't know whether being Arthur's servant was going to be a good thing or not.

 I just wasn't able to decide if it was better or not. I mean on the plus side I wasn't going to be killed. On the negative side I had a higher chance of being killed because I would be closer to the Kind who hated magic. Then there was the issue with what I may feel towards Arthur. Being this close to him was something I couldn't decide was a plus or not.

 I realized that I was still standing around the dungeon doors and the guards were staring at me as well as shifting. I think I was making them uncomfortable. I apologized and left in a flash so as not to keep them from doing their duties. I chuckled as I made my way through the halls.

 My thoughts were once again drawn back to Arthur. It wasn't fair. He was just practicing and he looked like he had just just stepped out from a dance. He was so tall and perfect and it just wasn't fair.

I wasn't paying attention as I walked and I found myself bumping into someone. "I'm so sorry." I whispered as I helped her pick up the basket. She had beautiful curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. 

"It's fine really."

"I'm Merlin." I said sticking out my hand.

"Guinevere."

"Nice to meet you."

"You as well. I better run though. Before my Mistress gets upset."

"Sorry again." I called after her as she ran off towards her Mistress' chambers. I tried not to think about Arthur seeing as it caused a huge distraction. I finally arrived at Gaius' chambers and walked in, frowning when I realized he wasn't home.

I quickly bathed to rid the pebbles and dirt from my body and grabbed another outfit so that I didn't look like a total slob when I arrived at Arthur's chambers. I didn't know why I was so worked up about my appearance though. I mean it's one thing to look nice since he's Prince and all but I didn't need to be this worked up about it.

When I finally let the water from the tub and changed, I found Gaius out and about. He seemed to be working on another potion for another patient. "Gaius may I speak with you a moment?"

He looked up from his book and told me to wait a moment before finishing his potion. He quickly bottled it. Then he sat down at the table and waited for me to join him before asking what was going on.

"Well after I had finished delivering your potions I was walking along and found Arthur being rude to his servant. I knew he was the Prince but I was still being a prat. He had me locked up for it and I worried what was going to happen. He gave me a proposal."

"Well that's never good. What did he propose?"

"I either rot in the cell or become his servant."

"Which did you choose?" I just sat there and stared at him for a moment, waiting for him to realize that I was actually speaking to him in person not behind bars. "Right. Well you better get going then." he chuckled after realizing what he had just asked.

I smiled and got up, preparing to leave. "Merlin?" I waited. "Why did you bathe and change before heading over there?"

"Because I had just gotten thrown in a cell. I stank and was covered in dirt. You shouldn't appear like that to a Prince."

 "Okay then." he said with a glint in his eye. There was something there that I couldn't quite place but I didn't have the time for it. I had to be there soon. I headed out the door and walked over to the first guard that I spotted.

"Excuse me... could you show me to Prince Arthur's chambers?"

"Why do you need to see him?"

"He sent for me earlier but I now realized that I'm new and don't know where his chambers are."

"Why to his chambers?" the guard asked suspiciously.

"Because he is my new servant." Arthur said appearing out of absolutely nowhere. The guard immediately went back to attention and Arthur grabbed my shoulders steering me away from the man.

He studied me before turning back to the road and letting go of my shoulders. "I was wondering why it was taking you so long to arrive."

"Sorry sir." I whispered.

"It's fine. Just try not to be late in the future."

"Yes, sir."

He showed me up to his chambers and I made sure to remember every turn so that I wouldn't get lost in the future. At last we arrived at his chambers and when he opened the door I got a big wiff of him.

My heart began beating quicker and I tried to calm myself down. I didn't have any clue how I could one minute be insulting him and the next be working for him every single day. It was a miracle really.  

"I'm going to grab an outfit and lie it on the bed. Go draw a hot bath." he said. I stared at him confused for a moment. I was expecting to do something simpler on the first day. He stared back at me as if waiting to see if I was going to actually do it. Then I realized that he actually mean it.

"Yes sire." I said backing out of the room. Then I grabbed a bucket and began bringing the pails of water up to the tub. Dumping the water in I made sure it was hot so that he would be happy. He emerged from behind the stall with just a towel wrapped around his waist and I couldn't help but stare at the flesh exposed before me.

He wasn't the most muscular person but what I see didn't make me hate him any more. It was still quite a sight to see. I noticed I was staring and quickly turned away. "Is it warm?" I nodded and he got in the tub sighing as he relaxed.

 

(Arthur's POV)

 

When Merlin walked into the chambers I heard him sniff the air and I chuckled as he tried to hide the sigh that escaped his lips. He stopped and looked around thinking. I couldn't believe what had happened. My life had been flipped around in a matter of minutes and I hadn't even known the man. Now here he was, in my bed chambers, as my servant. 

It surprised me that I had decided to change my mind so suddenly but I didn't care. I had time to figure out whatever this was that I was feeling. I was happy to have everything that I had. Then suddenly this man I have never seen before strolls into town and is staying with Gaius.

He is handsome and on top of that he has balls. He was willing to take me on knowing that I was the Prince. I wasn't fooled, not once, when he asked me who he thought I was. I knew that he knew that I was a Prince. He was willing to stand up for my servant even though he hadn't known him one bit. 

I could tell he knew how to speak to convince people of things. He was also able to communicate his thoughts clearly. He stood up for what he believed was right and stuck to it. I could also tell by the way he handled certain things like the potions bottle in his hands and the way he walked as well as the way he looked, that he was skilled in a few things. I knew he lived in an outlying village whether it be one of Camelot or not, I didn't know. He knew how to take care of things and could get it done quickly. 

I had realized that was the kind of servant I needed. And on top of all of that I would get to spend time with him and figure out where I stood with him and how I felt about him. How I truly felt about him.

"I'm going to grab an outfit and lie it on the bed. Go draw a hot bath." I said. I watched as stood there. I don't think he realized that I actually meant it so to prove that I did indeed mean it, I stared back at him.

After a minute or so he realized that I truly had meant him to go do that. He turned and left to go draw a bath and I grabbed a towel and went behind the stall. I slowly stripped and wrapped my lower body in a towel before coming out. Once I did I had to hide my chuckle.

His eyes popped out of their sockets as they roamed over my top half. I allowed him to take it in. He will be seeing more of this after all, should he actually stay my servant. Finally I had had enough and asked him if the water was warm. Once he nodded I climbed into the tub and sighed as I relaxed. The whole day, the stress, the frustration, the excitement, all of it drained out into the tub and I was left with only thoughts that I wanted.

I recalled how my life had just changed recently. Had it really been sudden or had I been slowly changing all this time? I thought carefully about it but no matter how hard or how long I thought about it I kept coming to the conclusion that it was random.

I was the same. I always have been. I followed my father's rules. No magic. I was supposed to marry someone from another kingdom as a peace treaty. I was supposed to do everything that he wanted me to do with the servant that he had chosen for me but then as a man was about to be killed a spotted a gorgeous young man.

All the beliefs I had flew out the window. I didn't want to marry whoever my father wanted me to. I didn't want to kill people because they practiced magic unless they deserved it. I didn't want to have the servant that I had and it was all because of that man I saw. I didn't know what it was about him there was just something that made me want to disagree with my father.

Then said man made fun of me knowing full well that he would get in trouble. He stuck up for some random boy. He fought for what he thought was right. He accepted the consequences. He managed to get me to change my mind about having him killed or put in the stocks without actually  being there or saying anything. He hadn't done anything and yet somehow he changed my mind.

And now here we are, him roaming around my room to explore and figure out where everything was in case I needed it. And me sitting in the tub which was drawn amazingly, not too hot or too cold with just enough of everything needed, thinking about him. 

Finally I had gotten out of the tub having forgotten that he was actually in the room at the moment. Then I heard a squeak and blushed as I saw him cover his eyes. I quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped myself up, embarrassed that I had forgotten and  had let him see everything. I rushed behind the stall and quickly changed before telling him he could open his eyes. 

He was blushing and was bright red when I looked at him and I decided that he had enough for today so I sent him back to Gaius' housse with a warning. "You better not breathe a word of this to anyone or I swear that will be the end of you."

He nodded quickly before rushing out the door, the blush still tinting his features.

 


	6. Chapter 6

(Merlin's POV)

After having stared at Arthur enough I began searching around his room. There were two reasons for this. One, I really wanted to avoid looking at him right now for fear of what I would see upon his face. The second, I wanted to learn where everything was so that if he needed me, I wouldn't be lost and would be able to find anything it is that he needed. I knew that I wasn't able to leave the room because he made need something. The work of a servant I guess.

I was looking at something above Arthur's head when he got out of the tub. He seemed to have forgotten that I was also in the room. I squeaked and covered my eyes with my hands. I heard the water splash as he turned around. Then the sound of wet feet running away quickly. I stayed with my eyes closed until I knew that it was safe to open them. It didn't matter how I might have felt toward the Prince, he needed his privacy.

"You can open your eyes now." he said as he stepped out from behind the wood sheet. I thought I saw a slight blush tinging his cheeks but decided that I was seeing things. There was no way that Prince Arthur would be blushing. Perhaps his cheeks were red with anger. He studied me and sighed. I held my breath awaiting a scolding but it never came. Instead when he spoke it was soft and kind. "You may go but if you breathe a word of this to anyone, it will be the end of you."

I tried to hide my chuckle because I knew that I wasn't the only one embarrassed by the situation. I quickly turned, knowing that a blush tinged my cheeks. I scurried out into the hall and almost ran into Guinevere again.

"We need to stop meeting like this."

"I agree." I replied. She smiled and it seemed that the whole room had brightened up. I smiled as well because I couldn't help it. "Sorry if I was the cause of you being late the previous time." 

"It's quite alright. Morgana understood. I had my reasons. Not like I could keep it from her anyways I mean she sniffs these things out like a blood hound." I chuckled and she joined in moments later. "Besides I didn't mind it either. I mean I saw a whole new side of you."

A doo slammed shut and I turned around, looking for the source but found none. I shrugged it off and smiled back at her. "I should get going. Perhaps see if Gaius needs help. Nice meeting you again Guinevere."

"Call me Gwen."

"Nice meeting you again... Gwen." I smiled before waving and heading towards Gaius' court. 

As soon as I turned the corner my smile fell. Exhaustion overcame me and I stumbled forward. I thought about the events that just occured and chuckled at the thought. It seemed as though everything that had just happened was meant to. I mean I literally go from being a poor village boy to being a less poor boy living in a kingdom. I went from being free to do as I pleased to having rules and restrictions. I went from no work to actually working. I even went from making fun of someone and ending up in a cell to working for said person just moments later. How the hell could my life change so quickly?

I continued thinking about it and found some other things strange. Since growing up in a poor village I hadn't had any privacy. If I changed everyone was able to see it and samme goes for others. I have seen many more muscular and less muscular men than Arthur and was never attracted to them. But when Arthur had no shirt on I nearly stopped breathing. Why did that effect me so much when it didn't beforehand with any other man?

 I walked into Gaius' chambers and frowned when I didn't find him there once again. He always seemed to be missing when I arrived. At the moment I didn't mind though. I was content to just lie down and sleep. I walked into my chambers and had just lied down when Gaius walked in. "Great if you're sleeping then you have energy to do something. I need a few herbs for my potions. Will you please retrieve them?"

I groaned and sat up before nodding and dragging myself out of the bed. I stumbled out into the hall and towards the gates. I realized that I didn't have a horse which kind of sucked considering I knew I was going to be in the woods a lot. Now I understood my earlier feeling of being in the woods and not enjoying it later. It all made sense now that I work for Arthur of all people.

I shouldered my way through the crowd of people and barely managed to avoid running into Guinever again. Finally I manuevered my way around everyone and found myself at the gates. Taking a deep breath, I stepped out and began my trek towards the woods. There was a forrest closer to the kingdom than the one I had to trek through. Eventually the both of them connected but where I was headed was closer.

The green wood engulfed me and I stared in wonder at everything around me. The lush green leaves hanging down created a sense of warmth and security. The bushes sprang to life with flowers of all colors decorating them. I couldn't help but stare because every thing was so beautiful. 

Then I remembered why I was here. I walked over to one of the bushes and began picking at the buds blooming. Thoughts filled my head as I did my tedious job. The thoughts were of Arthur and I found myself chuckling. It seemed that even though I wasn't in his presence he was still there to haunt me. My thought returned to the previous scene and I felt heat rise to my cheeks once again.

_Why does he make me feel like this? Why was I blushing? Not the first time I've seen naked men so why did I freak out this time?_

I puzzled over these questions for a long while, still picking flowers from the bushes. I couldn't seem to figure it out though. Then suddenly there was a rustling sound and my head snapped up. I gazed in awe at the creature before me. A handsome unicorn of milky white sking and dark brown eyes, stared back at me. I slowly inched foward and was so close to the creature when another set of hooves sounded behind me. The startled Unicorn turned and trotted off in the opposite direction.

Angry because of the missed chance of petting something so rare, I grabbed my bag of herbs and began walking along the path back towards Camelot. My thoughts once again filled with questions but this time not of Arthur.

(Arthur's POV)

After I excused Merlin I left to go train with my knights. They were all down below right now and I decided that I would join them. I made my way down the hall but stopped when I heard a conversation. Both voices I recognized and I smiled a little at that. I decided to listen to what they were saying just a bit before leaving.

"Sorry if I was the cause of you being late the previous time." 

"It's quite alright. Morgana understood. I had my reasons. Not like I could keep it from her anyways I mean she sniffs these things out like a blood hound." Merlin chuckled and she joined in moments later. "Besides I didn't mind it either. I mean I saw a whole new side of you."

I decided that I had heard enough of that conversation. For some reason I grew extremely angry and I turned before slamming my chamber door shut. I tried to ignore the chuckling of the two out there. I couldn't hear what they were saying but they seemed to be enjoying themselves. I didn't know why I was so upset about it though. It made no sense.

After all noise had ceased, I left the room and headed towards the training grounds. I grabbed my sword to prepare to train but decided that I didn't feel like it. Instead I went to the stables and grabbed my horse. I stayed on the path when I entered the woods but slowed to a slow trot. I didn't want to be back too soon. I instantly regretted the decision when thoughts clouded my head and question kept flying through as well.

_How did he change my mind so fast? Why? Why was I nervous and uncomfortable when Merlin saw me? Many servants before him have seen me so why did he make me so nervous?_

Then I thought back to the scene I saw just before I left and I felt my anger rise once again. More questions appeared and I had answers to none.

_Why was I so mad when they were together? They obviously enjoyed one another's company and that should make me happy. I shouldn't even care what he does in his down time. So why am I? What am I doing thinking about him all day long? Why can I only think of him? And what was that feeling I got when I saw them together?_

My horse suddenly reared up and I tumbled off the side. I heard a crunch as I landed on someone and he yelped in pain. We tumbled down the hill wrapped around one another. Branches cracked underneath my back and finally I landed on flat ground with a very loud oompf when the person landed on top of me. Somehow his hands managed to get stuck beneath my body and out legs were crisscrossed. 

The man on top of me shook his head and blushed when he saw who I was. I looked up to his eyes and nearly laughed my ass off when I saw who was on top of me. "What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I came to get some supplies. And you, my lord?"

"Just a ride."

We sat there for a moment in a peaceful silence. The birds tweeted in the background and the breeze slightly rustled the leaves. The scent of Jasmine floated around and the water in the lake rippled as the fish dipped in and out. It was a peaceful scene but I didn't notice any of it. I was lost in his eyes. They were a goregeous blue color but had other shades mixed in as well.

Finally the horse's hooves snapped me out of my trance and I groaned. "Can you please get off?"

"I would sire, but uh... my hands are quite stuck." 

I lifted my middle and he slid his hands out and fell to the side. We just layed staring at the sky. Even though there was plenty of awkwardness throughout the day, many emotions felt, and much pain... this was a peaceful moment. The horse managed it's way down the hill and was eating the grass nearby. The sky had few clouds and the lake shimmered in the sun's beautiful rays.

I sighed, content with how today panned out. I felt more comfortable than I ever had before and by the looks on his face, he too felt the same. At last I finally get up the courage to ask him what I meant to.

"Earlier in the hall, you and Guinever were laughing and talking are you two..." I started.

"Me and her no... but you sound a bit jealous."

"What... no... of course not." I said defensively. He chuckled and went back to looking up at the sky. Maybe it was jealousy that I was feeling. Maybe it wasn't. I didn't know. All I knew was I hadn't felt it before.

I closed my eyes and sighed again because for once I didn't have to be a Prince.

 


	7. Chapter 7

(Arthur's POV)

 

I was enjoying the time spent with Merlin. We spoke to one another and learned a little bit about each other. I learned that he didn't live in my Kingdom before coming here. He lived in Ealdor. He never knew his father and he had only his mother and friend Will. I learned that he has literally never been with anyone and didn't know how to act if he ended up in a relationship.

He loved Blue and Green but never used either color often and he had no idea how to adress a King or Prince. I found that hard to believe considering, aside from his rude comments in between, he correctly addressed me and spoke correctly and was never out of place. I found that he was quite interesting and he believed I was as well.

We talked until darkness began to fall and the sun painted the sky in brilliant shades of pink, red, and orange. Merlin sighed happily and I smiled cheekily and found myself staring at him. In this light his skin lookes so much lighter but not quite pale. His smile was small but still had the ability to make me wonder what the hell I felt. I realized that Merlin was handsome and I found myself memorizing every bit of his face.

He opened one eye a bit and I quickly looked away, blushing. He chuckled and sat up. "We should get going." I said.

"Wait. There is something you must see first."

I couldn't hide my curiostiy. There is seldom things that I haven't seen. But I decided to wait because I knew that even if I wanted to, I would not leave this moment. I didn't want to leave it, it was far too precious.

Just before the sun completely disappeared the flowers near the lake began to glow. The fish and lightning bugs lit up as well and I watched in awe as everything glowed and danced in the night. 

Once the lights faded and the world turned back to darkness, I turned to Merlin. He was barely containing his laughter and I knew it was due to my expression but I didn't care. I started laughing and he joined moments later. 

I was quite enjoying myself and I was glad that I was able to have this moment with Merlin. After we finished laughing I watched as Merlin relaxed a little. He seemed completely calm and I was glad that I was able to do that to him.

His eyes raised and met mine and I found myself once again, lost in the blue depths of his gorgeous eyes. Everything was silent and in that moment it was only him and me and I oculdn't be happier. I leaned foward a bit before pulling back. A look of hurt crossed his face before it hardened into one of being tired.

"We should probably get going now." he whispered.

I felt disappointed and upset with myself for some reason but I couldn't figure out what it was that was making me feel that way. I shrugged it off and we hiked up the hill with my horse in tow. I decided to walk alongside Merlin.

At last we reacheached the edge of the forrest and made our way towards the castle. I smiled as I thought about the day's events. They were definitely strange but I enjoyed almost every second of it.

We neared the gates and I was relieved to find that the Guards were standing there normally. At least no one was frantically searching for me because of how long I have been out. We almost made it into the guards range when a shadow landed behind Merlin bashing him on the head with a club. 

I tried to yell to the guards but only managed a loud noise. It was enough to draw their attention though. The last thing I saw before being bashed myself, was the two guards running towards me.

 

(Merlin's POV)

 

My head pounded and ached and I slowly opened my eyes. The light blinded me at first but once my eyes readjusted I took in my surroundings. I didn't know where I was but from what I could tell it was a cellar. There were dusty shelves racked with bottles of weird liquids. It smelled fainlty of rot and decay and I coughed because of how dusty it was.

I tried to remember what happened last night and smiled slightly when I recalled the hours spent with Arthur by the lake. He looked so amazing and I couldn't help but notice that somehow he looked even better. He was also relaxed and I was glad I was the cause.

I shook my head and tried to think about what happened afterwards. We were talking and then we started heading back towards the castle. The silence was peaceful and I enjoyed it then I got hit in the head and that's all I remember. I frowned at that.

Then I heard footsteps echoing through the halls and I closed my eyes and tried to steady and slower my breathing so that I appeared unconcious. The two people stopped outside the door and spoke a little before entering.

I recognized one of the voices but I couldn't place my finger on whose it was. The conversation suddenly halted and the same voice chuckled before speaking. "Ahh he's awake at last."

 

(Arthur's POV)

 

I groaned as the light poured in through a crack in my curtain. Wait my curtain? Where's Merlin? God he's gonna hear about this. I'm going to be late for whatever it is that I need to do today because he didn't bother to wake me up.

I got up and dressed, slowly, and headed out the door. I got a few odd looks and I assumed it's because Merlin wasn't with me. Then Guinever stopped me and told me my shirt was on backwards. Blushing, I quickly turned the shirt around and hurried off to find Merlin, more mad at him now than ever.

I storm into Gaius' chambers and saw him jump. "I am late to wake up, missed breakfast, don't know my stuff, and nothing is done. Where is Merlin?" I asked angrily. Gaius' eyes widened and he put his stuff down before staring at me with those wide eyes. I wondered if I had frightened him. 

"Sorry if I've frightened you I'm just angry with Merlin for not doing his job properly. Now where is he? I would like to speak with him." I asked calmly. I didn't want to frighten him anymore than I already did but the look on his face didn't disappear. I began to worry. What the hell is going on?

I decided that I was only going to ask once more. "Where. Is. Merlin?"

"I thought he was with you, Sire."


	8. Chapter 8

"What?" I asked as Gaius' words hit me.

"I said, I thought he was with you." he repeated. I could hear the worry in his voice. I knew there was something wrong and that made me worry too.

"Then where is he?"

"I have no idea, Sire." My eyes widened at these words. What? Where is Merlin? If he isn't here with me or here with Gaius, then where has he gone? 

Staring at the wall, I sat on the bench. My mind was fuzzy and I couldn't think straight. Oh god, what am I going to do? I hadn't known Merlin for very long but he had saved my life a few times now and he always seemed so happy.

Whenever he smiled everyone in the room did as well. It was hard not to. He was extremley loyal and hardworking. He was a peasant boy in Ealdor so he had no clue about anything. He learned quite well how to adress me and my father. He knew how to dress me in my armor and my normal clothes and it was unbelievable that he hadn't been here before.

Why did I have to meet him so late in life? He was loyal and stayed by my side no matter how afraid he might have been. He willingly drank from the gauntlet because he believed it to be poisoned. I truly trusted Merlin with my life and my secrets. 

He may have been afraid of many things but being rude to me wasn't one of them. After I had him put in a cell because of his rudeness I was shocked to find that he was actually the first person to have told the truth. He believed that sometimes I needed to be kept in check and I didn't hate him for it. If any of my knights tried that they would be in trouble instantly but with Merlin I didn't care.

He was so carefree and his smile made everyone happy. And his laugh. Oh god his laugh. I've only heard it twice. Once being when we tumbled down the hill and realized who we were with, before he disappeared. The other was just before that when he was with Guinevere. The feeling I had that day returned and I smiled sadly. I wouldn't have cared as long as he was happy but now he's not even here.

There were going to be things I missed about him. Like the way his eyes lit up when we went out for the day just to enjoy the woods. Or when his eyes darkened when we had to hunt because he knew that a creature would be killed. I almost don't kill the animals when I see that sad look on his face.

I would miss the way he smiled when I gave him a compliment. The way he talked about anything and everything so that there was no silence. I would miss our little game of teasing one another because it was fun and we enjoyed it. But the thing I would miss most would be seeing those gorgeous blue eyes and bright white smile as he pulled back the curtains every morning. The way his careful hands slid the blanket down to wake me up not knowing that I was peeking at him. If I never got Merlin back, I didn't know what I would do because I knew for a fact that I never would find a servant quite as unique as him.

"Arthur...Arthur... ARHTUR!" Gaius yelled. I jumped a little and looked up at him. I hadn't realized that I had been crying as well as smiling. I must have looked like a lunatic. I wiped the tears from my face and stood up.

"Sorry Gaius. I dozed off."

"It's fine but we must figure out where Merlin could have gone. Do you remember anything that may help?"

I closed my eyes and tried to think but the only thing I saw was Merlin. His smile and laughter. His twinkling eyes. 

My eyes began to water and I tried to hold back the tears. "Sire?" I looked up and the tears just fell. I couldn't hold them back anymore. I sat back down and I allowed myself to cry. It was only Gaius afterall. He must understand what I was going through. 

"I can't remember what happened. Why can't I remember? Merlin could be out there in grave danger and it's all because I don't know what the hell happened." I was muttering now. I just felt so useless at the moment.

"I am so sorry. I'm sorry for throwing you in a cell, for hurting you, for killing those animals, for being rude, for making you do everything. You probably had a ton of other crap to do but I was here just making you tired to the bone. How could you be so kind? How could you still smile and laugh in my presence? I don't understand why you stayed with me. You never had to, I knew that when you were in that cell, I wasn't going to hurt you. If you didn't want to serve me, I would have set you free. I don't know why or how but you changed me and I wish that I could say this to you. Face to face. I want you to understand the affect you had on not just the king, the kingdom, the people, but the pompous, know-it-all, arrogant, dollopheaded, prat as well. I just want to tell you what you mean to me. Please come back Merlin. I need you." I whispered.

I had no more tears left to cry and I was beginning to get tired and I slowly closed my eyes. 

_We were almost home. I couldn't wait to be in my warm bed. Then a loud thud sounded as a shadow landed behind Merlin. I opened my mouth to cry out to him but was too late. He crumpled to the floor in an unconsious heap. I opened my mouth to yell to the guards but only managed a strangled yelp as I, too was clubbed on the head. It was enough though. The guards started towards me and the two people whisked away into the shadows. I hadn't seen either of them leave but I only assumed. I just saw the guards running towards me before blacking out._

_When I opened my eyes again I was somewhere new. I had never seen this place before. It was old and rotted and extremely dusty. Light filtered through the small window and voices were heard in the hallway. I knew one of them but couldn't place it. I had no idea where I was. I looked down and noticed tan hands and realized that I was Merlin. I was seeing what he saw. The door opened and the two people walked in. The voice I recognized finally said something. "Ahh, he's awake at last."_

I bolted upright, panting, sweating, and yelling. Gaius rushed in and I noticed I was in Merlin's room before I breathed deeply. I tried to remember the dream I had. We came home last night, got attacked, and knocked out. I don't remember seeing the two people leave and Merlin was also gone. Then I saw a dusty room with the voices of two people.

It took me a minute but I put two and two together. I gasped, eyes wide when I realized what had happened.

"Gaius... Merlin was kidnapped."


	9. Chapter 9

  (Merlin's POV) 

 

 "Ah, he's awake at last" I heard a voice say. I lightly clenched my fists in order to prevent any magic usage. I heard footsteps coming closer to me and I opened my eyes to see where they were coming from. The footsteps were caused by large black boots, looking like they belonged to a guard or something. I slowly sat up, not completely sure why, and looked up at the face that belonged to the black boots.  

What I saw awaiting there was not what I was expecting to see. The face didn't belong to a guard more like a knight. He had a scar running across his face but I was sucked into the blue eyes that I so loved. I had to remind myself that this wasn't the person I loved though. They may be related, may have similar features, but were they were **not** the same person. This just proved it.

I then remembered that there was another person in the room. I slowly turned my head, not wanting to take my eyes off of him. Finally I let my eyes fall on the other person and my bones filled with a strange feeling. One that I could only get if there was magic inolved.

Did Uther know? Did he know that the person in here with us, had magic? He turned to where my gaze was and chuckled deeply. "Yes, this is Ethan." he said. "Now I have a question for you. If you answer honestly then I'll set you free, if not... you'll find out then won't you?" The wicked smile on his face sent shivers up my spine and I knew that whatever was awaiting me, was not going to be fun.

"How long have you been here Merlin? In Camelot I mean." he asked.

"A few days now."

"Right and you are Arthur's servant right? You have been from the time you arrived?"

"Yes sire." I said confused. I thought these were going to be difficult questions but answering this honestly will be easy since they are just facts. The smile he had fell and I was left staring at a sinister face. One that people only see in their darkest nightmares.

"What is going on between you two? You seem to have gotten close." 

"Excuse me sire, I have no clue as to what you're talking about." I said innocently. I hadn't a clue. I hadn't noticed that Arthur and I were getting closer. We still called one another names and it's only been a few days so I didn't believe that it could have happened so quickly.

"You and Arthur are getting closer and I'm not fond of it. I want him to marry a Princess from another kingdom so that our ties are kept but that won't happen if you are there so I ask again, What is going on between you and Arthur?"

"Nothing is going on between us sire. We are the same as we were when we first met." That seemed to have been the wrong thing to say. His eyes glowed with rage and he quickly turned toward Ethan and told him, "I don't care how you do it, but make him speak."

Then he turned away and swiftly left the room so only the knight and I remained. "Well, this is going to be fun."

I gulped and awaited the pain that was to come. He asked me quietly hoping that I would tell him so that nothing would have to be done but I was telling the truth. He would hit me if I didn't answer and I could feel my right eye bruising after the last one he threw at me.

After seeing that normal human ways, didn't have any affect on getting any answers he began using spells. My screams would echo throughout the house. At least I knew it was empty. Then I chuckled. What a weird thought to be having while being beat. 

My chuckle must have registered as something else because he threw another spell at me. My body twisted and I yelled in agony but I refused to tell him something was going on especially since nothing was.

After a few more hours of torment, Ethan sat back stumped. He seemed to be at a loss. He couldn't figure out how to get what he wanted from me. My throat had been raw from all the yelling and I wasn't able to scream anymore. I had no more tears left to cry. I just sat there, curled in a ball and watching as he tried to think of something.

At last his face lit up and I closed my eyes waiting for the hurt to come when he muttered the spell. When nothing happened I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at him. What the hell? "When you are released,w ill you tell everyone Uther was here?" he asked. I was confused. This was a completely different question than the one I grew accustomed to.

I wanted to say yes because I was proud and I wasn't going to let that down but I knew that was a lie. Arthur would be king too early and he wasn't ready. I opened my mouth to tell him yes anyways. My voice was scratchy as I said, "No. Uther may not be liked by me but I won't say anything because Arthur would have to become king too early and he isn't ready for that yet."

My eyes widened as I realized I just told him the truth. Ethan laughed at the look on my face. "It appears it worked. You see, I put a simple spell on you. One that will last for the next day and one that even a powerful sorcerer like yourself can't break."

My eyes widened further. How did he know? "Because I'm not an idiot Emrys. Now, what is going on between you and Arthur?"

"Nothing. Arthur is my master and that's it." I cringed as I said it. I hated that it was the truth. It hurt to say such a thing like that. I knew that it was wrong to feel like this and I had to stomp those feelings down. It was inappropriate and I knew that I would immediately be rejected by him and killed by his father.

"So there isn't anything going on? Well not in reality anyways." His smile turned sinister and I feared what was going to come next. I was wishing that Uther was still here. At least him, I could endure. But what came next, wasn't what I expected.

Ethan waved his right hand and the shackles binding my wrists were undone. I stared at him, still sitting in the chair with my arms on the seat. What is he doing?

"You can go."

"Just like that?"

"Yup. You can't lie and so what you said has no dire consequence. You may go." I nodded and quickly rushed out the door rubbing my wrist where the raw skin was. I didn't have a horse and had no idea where I was going. I stumbled onto the dirt path and into someone.

"Woah there lad, where are  you headed?" the traveler asked. I hid my hands behind my back to avoid further questions. I opened my mouth to speak but found that I couldn't do so. All that screaming and the talking that followed must have made me lose my voice.

"Camelot I presume?"

I nodded and he pointed me in the direction. I nodded my thanks and started the trek along the path towards Camelot. My knees ached and my legs wobbled. My ribs burned and my bruised face was raw. I had a hard time simply walking and when I finally saw the walls of Camelot, I sighed with relief. 

I walked towards Gaius' court to let him know that I was okay. Before he could inspect me closer, I turned on my heal and headed towards Arthur's chambers. I should probably give him an excuse as to why I wasn't here today.

I ran into Uther in the hall and his eyes narrowed. "I presume that there really is nothing going on considering I haven't been told anything otherwise."

I nodded and quickly made my way towards Arthur's chambers. When I walked in I found that he was out so I prepared for the night. I grabbed his night clothes and some dinner that I set out at the table. Then I stood off to the side and waited for him to return, trying to ignore the pain in my body. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

(Arthur's POV)

 

I dashed out of Gaius' chambers because I couldn't just sit here and wait. Merlin had been kidnapped and I had to do something about it. I rounded the corner and quickly opened the stall door leading my horse out. I didn't know why I felt that I needed to save him. I mean I wanted to sure, but It wasn't that bad. I urged the horse forward and we made our way into the woods as quick as we could. She must have noticed that something was going on because she didn't slow down.

There weren't many places that a person could hide in the woods and I don't think that Merlin would climb a tree. I had been searching for hours now and I wasn't able to find him. I mean seriously, how does one hide in the woods? He had to have been taken somewhere and none of the places that I've come across appeared to be the place I was searching for. My horse was getting tired so we had slowed to a walk and I thought this would be a perfect opportunity to make sure that I didn't miss anything.

I was wrong. My mind started filling with thoughts that I didn't want to think about, the moment we had slowed down. Why did they want Merlin? He is of no use, so why do they care so much? Why do I care so much? What is happening to him right now?

I imagined him chained to a chair and his head hung. Sweat glistening in the light and making his hair stick to his forehead. A stray tears sliding off of his nose and blood pooling around him. From his arm, his side, his back. And a giant bruise purpling on his right eye. It must have been painful. What if they were going to do something worse? 

I shook my head trying to clear it of those thoughts. I didn't want to think about them. It hurt too much. 

Suddenly my horse stopped and she reared back. I leaned forward to avoid getting knocked off of the saddle because I was determined not to be embarrassed like I was last time. Of course last time I landed with Merlin. I smiled at the memory but it quickly faded when I remembered that was right before he had been kidnapped.

I peered around the horse once she had settled, to see who was standing on the other side. I couldn't see the man's face because he was covering his face with his arm hoping that he wouldn't get trampled by the creature in front of him. He was dressed as a Knight of Camelot and once he lowered his face I didn't recognize hime which struck me as odd considering he was one of my knights.

"You there!" I called. The man looked around before pointing at himself asking if it was him. "No the tree behind you... yes of course you, you dimwit. Come here."

I dropped from my horse and the knight slowly walked towards me. "What's your name."

"E-Ethan."

"Ethan... are you a Camelot knight?"

"Yes sir."

"How haven't I seen you before then?"

"I-I don't know sir. I work for King Uther. I'm one of his personal guard." I raised an eyebrow. If he had been a knight and I hadn't seen him that's one thing but this was completely different. 

"Well, I'm his son and I don't believe I've seen you around before so if you're lying... I swear..."

"I-I'm not see..." he said as he dug around in his bag to find a document. He brought out a piece of parchment and showed it to me. The Camelot seal was bright and my father's signature scrawled just beneath it. This was proof enough. I honeslty didn't know why I was so upset. I didn't care either. I needed to find Merlin.

"Ah I see. Sorry for stopping you." I turned to head back to my ride but an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. I frowned as I turned back towards the man. "One more thing if I may ask it of you?"

He turned back around with a smile plastered on his face but it didn't quite reach my eyes. He was hiding something. "Have you seen a young man. High cheekbones, dark brown almost black hair, bright blue eyes, and about an inch or so taller than me?"

"Yes. I have but I can't remember where. Sorry sir." his eye twitched and I knew he was lying but I had nothing to prove it. I also didn't have my sword since I left without it in a rush to get out here. 

"Thanks anyways." I said turnning around and climbing onto my horse. I knew he was lying I just didn't know what to do about it. His smile fell as I rode past him and I continued searching for a few more hours. I couldn't seem to find him anywhere. I was angry that I let him go so easily.

At last niht started to fall and I figured I better go back to Camelot even if I didn't want to. I didn't need father to send out a search party to bring me home because then I would never get the chance to find Merlin. Sighing sadly, I galloped back home and lead the horse back into the stable. Feeding, watering, and grooming her before I left.

I arrived at my chambers too quickly and lifted my hand to open the door but stopped before I touched the handle. Merlin would be standing right behind me or in the chamber right now. Just waiting for my return with everything ready for the next day. My eyes watered slightly but I wiped the tears away and with my head held high, opened the door, turning to close it.

I turned around and saw a pair of feet standing at the back of my room. Had my father somehow found out and got me a new servant? The only way he could have known was if Gaius told him but he knows my father wouldn't have listened. I slowly looked up and saw a big bright smile on the face that I had been searching for all day. "When? How? Where? Wh... nevermind. It's good to see you back Merlin." I said trying to stop the smile from showing but failed at that too.

My smile spread so wide. I couldn't be happier. I don't know what I would have done if something horrible had happened to him. "It's good to be back sire." he said. Then he gestured towards the table and I walked over, glad to be back to normal.

He pulled the chair back with a slight wince and I frowned. I looked at him and realized he had a black eye that was slowly starting to purple. I grabbed his chin and moved his face so that I could inspect him closer. I backed up and looked up and down his body but couldn't see anything else. Why hadn't I checked earlier?

"Merlin... what happened? Who did this to you?" I asked furiously. He avoided my gaze, tiliting his head to the ground and shuffling his foot back and forth. He decided to keep his mouth shut and it was clear that he wasn't going to talk to me anymore tonight. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sat on my bed, not feeling hungry anymore, and sighed.

"Thank you Merlin, I'm going to bed now. Go rest. You won't be needed any longer tonight." 

He opened his mouth to protest but I put a hand up silencing him before telling him goodnight. I watched as he put out the candle and quietly shut the door. Perhaps he'll talk to me tomorrow. For now, I'll let him have his rest.

 


	11. Chapter 11

(Arthur's POV)

 

"Rise and shine Princess." I smirked. It was great to hear that voice again. I thought that I may have lost it forever and that thought frightened me to no end. Even if I couldn't figure out why it scared me so much, I was relieved when I saw him standing in my room waiting for me.

I was so excited to see him but that flew out the window when I saw his face. He had a bruise on his right eye. It didn't look good and I suddenly felt angry at whoever did this to him. They deserved to be punished for it. He didn't do anything wrong and I was eager to find out who hurt him.

Whenever I asked him though, I found myself met with silence and I couldn't figure out why he wasn't telling me everything. I had decided to let him go since I didn't need him any further and I was worried about him. I would never admit it out loud though.

There was a creaking sound as my bed dipped. I slightly opened an eye to find Merlin sitting down. He was holding his side and breathing quickly and roughly. Something was wrong. I quickly sat up and must have startled him because he jumped up.

"Merlin what's wrong?" I was met once again with silence. "Merlin?" His blue eyes flicked up to meet my gaze and I found myself getting lost in them. I shook my head and told him to sit down. When he didn't move I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose again, I told him that he needed to sit.

At last he sat in the chair across from my bed. He kept his eyes down and shuffled his foot back and forth like he did the previous night. I leaned forward and lowered my voice to a whisper and asked again what was wrong. When he didn't answer, I lifted his chin until his head was raised enough for me to see his face clearly.

"Please, Merlin... tell me what's wrong?" I asked quietly. His eyes flicked up to mine and I saw that they were brimmed with tears. He opened his mouth to say something but instead got up and walked over to my wardrobe, picking out an outfit and gesturing for me to come over.

"I won't let you change me unless you tell me what happened." He nodded and gestured me over again. He handed me the clothes and I walked behind the screen. "What happened?" I asked.

"I was kidnapped." Well I knew that much. He appeared behind me fixed my shirt and told me that I needed to freshen it up real quick. Then he left to fetch breakfast. I left the screen and found breakfast set out and prepared with a sheet of paper on the left side with all of my events for the day.

Merlin was nowhere in sight and I sighed. What had happened to that boy? I searched around the room but couldn't find him anywhere. I decided to go search for him and bumped into Guinevere.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was walking. I..."

"It wasn't you. There is no need to apologize. Have you seen Merlin?" I asked. She shook her head slightly and for a moment I feared he got kidnapped again. Gwen must have read that on my face because a look of fear overcame her face.

"Is he okay?"

"I-I'm sure he's fine. Nothing is wrong. Perhaps he just went for a walk." I sighed. I was trying to convince myself that nothing had happened. I quickly thanked her and left to go find where he had gone off to.

I decided to head to Gaius' chambers to ask him. I knocked on the  door slightly and heard a quite come in. I slowly opened the door to reveal Gaius pouring over his potions. He looked up and took his glasses off, his potions forgotten.

"Have you seen Merlin today?"

"Not since he left this morning. Is everything alright sire?"

"He just disappeared this morning after correcting my clothes. He fetched breakfast but was nowhere to be found when I finished cleaning up. I was just wondering where he went." Gaius nodded and asked if there was anything else I needed.

I shook my head, thanked him, and left to go find him. After searching for a bit, I found him staring out over the field of training knights. His arms were crossed as he leaned forward over the field.

"Merlin, there you are." He jumped at the sound of my voice but didn't turn. I walked to his side and leaned down as well. "Why aren't you down there?" I asked.

"I have no reason to be."

"Well I gotta go down there so why don't you come with?" He eyed me before nodding. He pushed himself off of the wall. We walked down to the field and got back to our daily routine. He holds my weapons as I spar with my opponents. 

After an hour or so of training I decided I had enough. I turned back to find Merlin standing with his arms out and swords stacked. His knee was shaking and I began to worry. I rushed over and took a few swords from him.

"Merlin. Are you okay?" I asked, carelessly tossing the swords on the ground and gripping his shoulders.

"I-I'm fine. Come on, you have things to do." He then turned and left, limping. I noticed that he was favoring his left side and the worry I had only grew. What the hell had happened?

I caught up with him, ignoring the snickers coming from my knights. "Merlin, stop. Stop! STOP!" I yelled. At last he stopped. He turned, a pained expression on his face. I noticed that he had avoided talking to the knights. Avoided Gaius' room. Didn't even say hi back to Gwen when we passed by. Something was going on.

"Merlin. What is going on? Are you okay? Who did this?" I had so many questions buzzing around in my head but they were all forgotten when he fell to the floor. His legs had given out beneath him and it was then that I realized that things were a lot worse than he let on.

I put one of his arms across my shoulders and tried to walk to Gaius' chambers but found that it was too hard without another person on the other side. How the hell did Merlin manage to do this with me alone?

I picked him up bridal style, seeing as it was the only way that I could move him. He was out cold by now and I chuckled at the way his head had bounced with every step. I ran into my father in the hall and he was smiling. He opened his mouth to ask something but spotted Merlin in my arms and frowned, glaring darkly at the two of us as he left.

I shuddered. Why was he so angry? Wait... could he have... no. I shook my head and carried Merlin to Gaius' chambers and pushed the door open. Gaius looked up and his eyes widened. 

"What happened?"

"Well, we were in the hall and his knees gave out and I think he hit his head."

Gaius ushered me to the guest bed and I quickly laid him down. "There is nothing we can do but wait for him to wake." I nodded and grabbed Merlin's hand. Gaius let out an odd noise and tried to hide a smile as he turned away.

I wondered what that was all about but I couldn't care less at the moment. I turned my gaze back to Merlin's face. It was so peaceful, eyebrows full and not furrowed for once. He seemed so much younger without the worry that is usually plastered there.

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep until I heard a stirring as Merlin sat up. I quickly lifted my head and gazed into the beautiful blue eyes that stared into my own. "Arthur, what happened?"

"You fell and hit your head." I whispered. He nodded in understanding and looked around, confused as to where he was. "Gaius' chambers." I said.

He winced as he fully sat up and I immediately handed him a cup of water. "How long have I..."

"A few hours."

"Thank you." We sat in silence as he drank the water and I wanted to ask so many questions but I decided on one.

"Can I ask you a question?" He nodded and I pondered how to ask this but decided on the simplest thing. "I know that you won't tell me who did this to you..." I started touching his eye. He leaned into my finger and butterflies fluttered thoughout my stomach.

I forgot how to speak for a moment but then pulled my hand back. "I also know you won't tell me why or what happened but I know you are hiding something big." He turned to face me solemnly. There were probably a few things he was hiding but there was something really big that he was hiding from me.

"What are you hiding?" The solemness in his eyes almost made me wish that I didn't ask but he took a deep breath. Something warred in his head and finally he exhaled. 

"Are you sure you want to know?" 

I nodded. I didn't care what it was, I wanted to know what he was hiding. I wanted to know what he thought and what was going on, wanted to know about him. I mostly wanted to know what troubled him and made him furrow those brows, what made his eyes fill with tears, what made him frown instead of smile like I had come to love.

"Are you one hundred percent sure?"

"Yes Merlin, I do." God, he had no idea how bad I wanted to know. There were other things too, like what he was like here, when he was alone. What was behind the facade of perfext happiness. I know there are things that frustrate him and yet somehow he hides it and continues to be the happy little prat I know he is. He still stands by my side and helps me. I wanted to know everything about him, every part about him. 

I shook my head slightly. I can't believe I just thought that. I focused on Merlin and I found that he was the only thing I could focus on. I wasn't able to focus on anything else. I couldn't think or breathe for a moment as his blue eyes darted between my own.

"I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

(Merlin's POV)

 

I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. There were so many things that I could have told him about. Most of which would get mer killed or made fun of at the very least. I could have told him about my magic and whether he wanted to kill me or not, he would have had to because of his father's laws.

I could have told him that his father was the one who issued for my capture and torture. That would result in him getting angry and could probably get me thrown in a cell. I would be ignored, hated, disrepected, and kicked out as well as embarrassed and ashamed. I just couldn't deal with myself if I had ended up hurting Arthur because of me telling him what his father had done.

I could have told him that I had no idea what I was doing half of the time and that the only reason that I make it through the woods or a tough decision was because he was right there along side me the whole time. That would have earned me lots of teasing and I would never hear the end of it. 

No, instead I told him that I loved him. 

I inhaled deeply and held my breath, looking at the ground as I awaited his reaction. It wasn't one that I was quite ready to see yet. I hadn't the faintest idea as to what it would be and I wasn't ready to find out. I was sure that he had a look of pure disgust on his face. One that would make me feel like the stupidest person on the planet. Why hadn't I just told him something else?

After a long, awkward, moment of silence, I looked up slowly to see his face. My eyes were closed and I took another deep breath and held it as I opened my eyes. All of my air rushed out of me when I saw his face though.

Those beautiful green eyes, twinkling with amusement. Those cheeks held up in a grin that showed his sparkling white teeth. I tried to turn my head but something in his face kept me staring. I tried to smile but a light blush rose to my cheeks and I knew that I was pink, but for some reason I didn't care. 

I mean I had seen the Prince butt-naked before so this was nothing compared to that. For some reason, I felt like I had spilled my guts to the guy in three simple words. I can't believe I had said them, much less to him. I never thought those words would ever come out of my mouth but they did and now here I am staring at a smiling Arthur.

His smile grew even wider; a big toothy grin. He opened his mouth and I expected some joke to come out of it and I would just have to sit and wait until he realized that I wasn't kidding around. What he said, however, wasn't what I was expecting.

"I love you too, Merlin." I smiled, relieved that I wasn't getting made fun of but frowned soon after that. I began to wonder if this was all a dream. Why did dreams have to be so cruel? It shows you what you truly want to happen but once it gets to the good part it ends. He frowned as he slowly walked towards me. He looked as though I had crushed him. Then I realized that I was still frowning. 

"Sorry." I mumbled quietly.

"It's fine, may I finish what I was going to say?" I just nodded, my throat to dry to say anything else. I found that it was getting hard to breathe and I realized that I didn't care because right now, it was just Arthur and I. In a small space and I was being told that I was loved.

"I love that you make me smile when there is nothing to smile about. I love that I feel as though I could stand up to my father when you're near. I love that I can be my goofy self, without having to fake it, knowing that you'll always be there. I love that when you smile, the whole room seems to brighten. I love how when you walk in and wake me up every morning I can watch you go about doing your normal things and that you'll strut around, knowing that I'm watching."

"I love that we can share rude jokes with one another that most people don't understand and we just crack up laughing. I love how you are always there and support me in anything and everything and you aren't afraid to speak your mind, but the thing I love the most... I love that you darkest secret, the thing that you've kept hidden from me, is the fact that you love me, because I have felt the same way for a long time."

If I wasn't blushing before, I knew that I was now. I was smiling so much that my cheeks hurt but I didn't care. "Do you really mean that?"

"I do."

And just to prove his point, he leaned forward, cupped my cheek, and smashed his lips against mine. This was my first kiss but I didn't mind one bit that I was sharing it with him. All my worries, all my doubts, everything flew out the window and in this moment it was just the two of us and I couldn't be any happier. 

 

(Arthur's POV)

 

I stood schocked. Had I actually heard him right? I couldn't have. There was no waay someone so kind, caring, hardworking, and... perfect would like... no love me. There was no way Merlin would love me. Not in a million years.

He turned his head away, a blush tinging his cheeks. I heard a quiet sniffling and my heart broke. I didn't want to hurt him, I liked him too much.

Then I realized, I loved him too. All of the laughing and jokes that I wouldn't let anyone else do. The crude nicknames and how utterly embarrased I was when he saw me. He wasn't the first. I had gotten so worried when he was gone and nearly destroyed my own room when I saw his bruises.

I truly did love him. I loved his smile, his jokes, the way his eyes always lit up when he was happy, how he pushed his feelings out of the way to always be there, I loved how he could make anyone smile when they were upset, how he made the room light up when he walked in, and most of all, I loved how just being around him made me forget my problems, my anger, and my troubles. He made me forget who I was and for once I felt like I was liked for being me and not because I was he Prince.

I smiled widely at him because I was really happy. I was relieved to know that he felt the same way I did. Maybe I wouldn't be an outcast in a group, I wouldn't be a loner. 

After a long, awkward, moment of silence, he  looked up slowly to see my face. His eyes were closed and he took another deep breath and held it as he opened my eyes. All of his air rushed out of him when he saw my face though.

Those beautiful blue eyes, fear and emotion shining brightly in them. Those cheeks held up in a slight grin that showed his sparkling white teeth. He tried to turn his head but something in my face kept him staring. I tried to smile but a light blush rose to my cheeks and I knew that I was pink, but for some reason I didn't care. 

I opened my mouth to tell him that I loved him to and his face fell. For a moment his eyes glowed with fear and embarrassement for a second and I realized he was expecting me to crack a joke right now.

"I love you too, Merlin." he smiled, relieved that he wasn't getting made fun of but frowned soon after that. I began to wonder if this was all a dream. Why did dreams have to be so cruel? It shows you what you truly want to happen but once it gets to the good part it ends. I frowned as he slowly walked towards me. I couldn't see my face but I had a pretty good guess that it displayed the hurt that I felt when he frowned.

"Sorry." he mumbled quietly.

"It's fine, may I finish what I was going to say?" he just nodded. I found that it was getting hard to breathe and I realized that I didn't care because right now, it was just Merlin and I. In a small space and I was being told that I was loved.

"I love that you make me smile when there is nothing to smile about. I love that I feel as though I could stand up to my father when you're near. I love that I can be my goofy self, without having to fake it, knowing that you'll always be there. I love that when you smile, the whole room seems to brighten. I love how when you walk in and wake me up every morning I can watch you go about doing your normal things and that you'll strut around, knowing that I'm watching."

"I love that we can share rude jokes with one another that most people don't understand and we just crack up laughing. I love how you are always there and support me in anything and everything and you aren't afraid to speak your mind, but the thing I love the most... I love that you darkest secret, the thing that you've kept hidden from me, is the fact that you love me, because I have felt the same way for a long time."

If I wasn't blushing before, I knew that I was now. I was smiling so much that my cheeks hurt but I didn't care. I looked up to see his face bright, cheeks high, eyes sparkling and the biggest smile I had ever seen in my life."Do you really mean that?"

"I do."

And just to prove my point I leaned forward and kissed him. Damn the consequences, I didn't care if anyone found out as long as I could be with Merlin. I was happy and I didnt care about anything at the moment and I was happy to just be here right now. I momentarily forgot about everything and I was happy to do so because I wasn't alone anymore. I finally found the person I loved and wanted to be with.


	13. Chapter 13

(Uther's POV)

 

Groaning, I got out of bed to begin the day. I had a lot of training and plans to make. I also had a servant to keep an eye on. I was told that even with the truth spell cast upon him, he said nothing had happened with Arthur.

I didn't believe him for a second. He had only been here a short amount of time and already Arthur cared for him too much. That's why I had kidnapped him. I hadn't planned on him coming back and believed that Ethan would have kept his word.

Merlin wasn't supposed to have come back. What if he told everyone what happened? Wait... I'm the king. It's my word against his, who would believe him anyway? He was just a servant boy and there was nothing that he could say that could convince the townspeople that I did it to him and he knew that.

I stalked out into the hall, deep in thought, and ran into the boy I was just thinking about. Gritting my teeth I stared him down. I raised my hand and would have done something if Arthur hadn't turned the corner just then.

"There you are Merlin. You need to slow down. It's hard to catch up." he said panting.

Merlin chuckled and looked back at him. "Not likely Dollophead." I had to surpress my rage. No one called Arthur names ever. I wouldn't stand for it and neither did he.

"You better run..." Arthur replied playfully. So the have gotten close enough to be happy and call each other names.

"I don't think that's a wise choice."

"And why is that?" Arthur asked slightly annoyed.

"Because of your father." Merlin said gesturing towards me, keeping his head down. Arthur seemed to finally have noticed me and he straightened up. He pushed out the ruffles of his shirt. I gave him a nod and glared at Merlin before turning down the hall. 

They were to happy with one another. I needed to do something about this and quick. They needed to be seperated. 

 

(Arthur's POV)

 

I saw my father and visibly straightened. I was such a fool for not noticing him before and I felt like the biggest idiot there ever was. Merlin made a bold move calling me a nickname in front of him.

My father nodded to me and as he was walking away I caught the glare he sent Merlin's way and Merlin visibly flinched. My father smirked as he walked away from the cowering boy and I couldn't help but wonder why he was so afraid of him.

I chased Merlin around for a few more hours, the two of us only stopping to catch our breaths. "Wanna... get food?" he gasped. I nodded, to tired to reply. We started the walk towards the kitchen's, laughing as we joked around. 

A clashing sounded and I whirled around but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. So we kept walking. There was another one and I didn't bother turning around this time. "What do you want to do after lunch?" I asked.

Silence.

"Merlin?" I spun around and found myself alone in a hallway. I heard footsteps through the doors just to my right though so I made my way over and hid. I knew I was eavesdropping but I saw Merlin and my father in there and I wanted to know why they were there together.

Then a thought struck me. What if Merlin only pretended to love me because my father wanted him to? My heart broke into a million pieces and I nearly started crying but realized I was jumping to conclusions.

I sliently waited and watched as the two spoke.

"I do not want you with my son!" Uther yelled. Well that answered my question. 

"But why? What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"You stole my son away from me."

"He is still your son and will do as you wish but I love him and you can't change that." Merlin stated. I was surprised at his boldness. Twice now he did something in front of my father he knew he'd get in trouble for.

"You're right. I can't change that. But I can do something about it."

"Oh really? And what are you going to do? Just saying, he won't forgive you for it. And if he ever found out..." Find out what? What could be so bad that they are arguing over it? I know that I have something to do with it but I didn't know what.

"Well he isn't going to find out and you aren't going to tell him or so help me god, hitting you won't be the worst thing I'll do."

"And what could you do that could be worse than the beating I recieved? I mean that little spell, like I wouldn't know magic when I see it Uther, I could have fought it and you know I could have." The only way to counter a spell like that is through... but there is no way that he could have it... is there?

"I don't care if you could have fought it with your little magic tricks. You are lucky you are still alive in this kingdom. If you hadn't proven useful I would have killed you by now. Hell I still might if you get any closer to my son!"

"Why? What is so bad about magic? What is so bad about loving someone younger or older? What is so wrong about loving someone not of your ranking?" Merlin asked. He wished to understand but couldn't and I could see the hurt all over his face.

"Magic is evil boy. I don't care if it can be used for good, it will always be evil and there are no exceptions." I had no idea how magic came into this conversation but I was being drawn into this conversation more and more by the second.

"But if you just gave me a chance."

"I have and you got too close. You will leave my son alone or I will torture you slowly, painfully. Those bruises on your ribs and eye, the limp that you have, won't be the worst of it. You won't be able to get out of bed for fear of all the blood leaving your body. If that still doesn't work I will use magical ways and we both know that torture is enough to drive anyone mad." 

Merlin opened his mouth to say something back but Uther raised his hand and brought it down on Merlin's face so hard he was knocked off of his feet. Uther grinned evilly and stalked towards him with a predator like gaze in his eyes. He kicked Merlin in the ribs so hard that a crack resounded through the room.

Merlin scooted away, holding his rib and wincing at every  movement but his glare never faltered. He glared at Uther in a way that would get most people killed. "Stay away from my son or I will teach you a lesson and those scars will just be a reminder of how stupid you were to love a Prince."

I was so hurt by his words. He spat like I was nothing and Merlin cowered in the corner, in pain. I wanted to help but I knew that moving would only cause more pain for him. I didn't want to believe it but my father was the one who hurt him.

When Merlin came home yesterday, with scars and cuts and bruises... bleeding but still smiling, he hadn't said anything. This morning when I came looking for him and asked him what he was hiding from me, he could have said that my father had beaten him.

All that pain, all those tears for him, everything that happened was because of me. If I hadn't gotten close to Merlin, none of this would have happened. We wouldn't be stuck in this situation right now.

I could practically hear Merlin saying that it was his fault not mine but I knew neither of us was to blame. My father had done it. My father had hurt everyone I cared about. My father had worked me to the bone. But most of all... my father beat the one person I truly loved and felt safe with, and was threatening to do it again.

Forgetting the consequences that could come of it, I bolted into the room and stood in front of Merlin. I couldn't let my father do this. It wasn't right. 

"Stop!" I yelled.

"NO! You two cannot be togther. He has magic. He will destroy this kingdom. He will destroy you like he already has been doing. Don't you see... you're just his idiot pawn in his scheme to hurt everyone?"

"No! I'm not listening to you. You hurt him. You beat him. You threaten and torture him and I will kill you myself. I don't care if you hurt me but leave him alone."

"Arthur please don't." Merlin begged.

"Merlin, I have to do whatever it takes to keep you safe because I love you."

"Aww... touching... now move over." Uther pushed me aside and whipped a dagger from his waist. He thrust forward, plunging it downward and suddenly time seemed to slow down. The look of panic was obvious in Merlin's eyes and Arthur thought about what he could do.

I could push the knife aside, but I wouldn't get there in time. I could throw something to knock my father out but that was too dangerous with the blade in his hand. I could use... could I... it could work but I didn't know if I could stop it.

I was scared and I knew something would happen afterwards but I nodded grimly. Time sped up again and I had a split second before the blade reached Merlin. I thought about all the hatred, anger, love, joy, sadness, every emotion I had felt in the last week flooded through me and it roared through my body.

A knot in my gut tightening as I forced the emotions out of me and the blade was knocked across the room. Uther reached for his sword but soon was pressed against the wall. He had hit his head and was bobbing his head trying to stay conscious. Once he understood what had happened rage flooded his vision and he roared.

The tightening in my gut released in a painful twist and I fell to the floor clutching my stomach. It hurt so much. Tears leaked down my face as I clenched my teeth in agony. My fathe staggered across the room towards me with his sword in hand.

"You traitor. You are a dishonor to the family!" Then he turned and used the hilt of his sword to make a blow to Merlin's head. He crumpled to the floor and then he turned back on me. "I can't believe you would do something like this. Magic is outlawed and yet you practice it. You must serve the same sentence as all others who do. There can be no exeptions."

He quickly cut low and my legs burned as the cuts made it hard to stand. Two guards grabbed my arms and hauled me to the dungeons with Merlin in tow. We were tossed into a cell and my father spit on the floor in front of it.

Merlin groaned and his eyes fluttered open. He took in the scene around him and his eyes filled with tears. I wrapped him in a hug and glared at my father. "No exceptions. At least you two can be together in hell."

Then he turned and left, snuffing the light out as he did so. I sat in the pitch darkness with a shivering Merlin in my arms. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

I leaned down and kissed his temple. "It isn't your fault Merlin." I brushed the hair out of his face and fell asleep with one thought on my mind.

Whereever Merlin and I got, Heaven or Hell, we'll be together and Personally, I hope we go to Hell so that when my father dies I can torture and kill him over and over and over again and there is nothing he can do and no one to hear him scream.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Hey guys so I am taking the on hold off of this chapter. I sort of have a plan for where this story is going but I can't make any promises to how often I can update because I am still having Major writer's block. It is the summer though so I will try and update as much as possible but like I said no promises. Thank you if you stuck with me and enjoy. -Captain

(Arthur's POV)

The light was streaming through what little space could be seen through the bars of the cell and I groaned as I peeled my eyes open. My back hurt from sleeping on the floor and I shivered once I realized how could it was in here.

Merlin chuckled and warpped me in a hug, wrapping his jacket around me as well. I looked up and smiled at him, a blush no doubt tinging my cheeks. Merlin smiled too but it soon fell and I knew he had questions but didn't want to ask.

"Go ahead." I replied, preparing myself for the inevitable. I pulled myself away and sat a few feet away from him.

"Go ahead what?" he asked trying to play dumb and I shook my head trying not to smile.

"You have questions for me. Go ahead and asked them." I sighed because I knew that this wasn't going to end well and I feared what would happen. He didn't ask anything and dind't look like he would anytime soon either. "Fine I ask you a question since I have a few of my own, and you ask me one."

He nodded and I thought about what to ask. "When I asked you yesterday what you were hiding, you were under the truth spell... so why didn't you tell me about my father?" I asked. He took a deep breath before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"There were a few things I could have told you. My loving you happened to be one of the three. It also seemed to be the one that would hurt you the least. I know if I told you the thing that was on the tip of my tongue you would feel betrayed but I never thought about telling you about your father because you either wouldn't believe me or you would be utterly destroyed by the fact that your father would do something like that."

"What was the o..." I started but stopped once he raised his hand.

"Alternating questions remember?" I nodded and he took a moment to sort through what he wanted to ask. "Why did you barge in on the conversation instead of staying hidden around the corner like you were?"

"How did you..." I shook my head not even wanting to know. "Nevermind. I barged in because he was hurting you and I cared to much about you to let that happen." He nodded and looked worried.

"What was the other thing you wanted to tell me?" I asked. His face visibly paled. 

"Answer me this first. I know you have magic because I saw it..." I felt the blood drain from my face and my heart thudded in my chest. This was it. Merlin is gonna leave me behind. He just chuckled before continuing. "I don't hate you. I have seen my fair share of good magic users." I sighed but waited fo rhim to continue. 

"Would you think me any different if I had the same abilities, maybe more powerful, that you have?" he asked. He was careful not to show any emotion in his face and he even looked down so I couldn't read his eyes. So he was smart.

"Why would I think you any different? I spent my whole life wondering whether what my father was doing was truly right. I knew I should believe him because he was my father but it felt wrong. The people he killed were always using magic for good when the were caught. I hated it. Then a few months ago, not too long before you showed up actually, I realized I had the gift myself."

Merlin looked up at me, relief flashing across his features and I was confused. Why did he look so relieved? I opened my mouth to ask once again what the third thing he was going to tell me was but suddenly everything made sense.

He couldn't watch when people with magic were killed. Things always happened to help even though I did't use my magic to help myself out. Merlin would always be in the weirdest positons when I checked on him and I just now realized that he was helping me. He always had. I couldn't kill something and yet he could even though he didn't know how to use a weapon.

He seemed to know things about magic that no one else did and found cures way too quickly for even Gaius. I looked up at Merlin, tears in my eyes as I launched myself at him, hugging him. "Woah there are you okay?" he asked slightly shocked.

I chuckled as I looked up at him. "Thank you for not being scared. For not hating me. Thank you for giving me a chance. Thank you for saving me and helping out all of those times. I was stupid not to realize sooner that it was you. Thank you for always being there even when I was being..." I couldn't find the right words.

"A Royal Prat?" he suggested and I chuckled, nodding my head.

"A Royal Prat." I agreed. I pulled his head down to mine and pressed my lips to his. "If there is anyone I want to spen my last moments with I'm glad it was you. Thank you." I whispered.

"Psst." someone whispered causing me to jump and hit Merlin. 

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." I quickly apologized.

"It's okay." he chuckled.

"Psst." the person whispered again. I looked towards the bars and the dark on the other side. A glint of armor indicated that there was a guard. 

"What?" I asked irritated.

"I can help you get out of here." he whispered.

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Because you two don't deserve to die. All you've done was help us and there is no evil in you. You two deserve to live. Tomorrow will be your execution so it'll have to be tonight. I'm going to need you to distract the guard as I knock him out. Then we'll make out way through the passages below the castle and to the grate. There will be a horse waiting for you there. You must ride to Ealdor. Merlin's mother will help you."

"Thank you." I whispered. He nodded before turning and acting as a loyal guard. I turned to Merlin. "We're gonna get out of here." I whispered excitedly.

"I know. But if we're leaving tonight, we need to get some sleep." I nodded and relaxed back into Merlin, trying to go back to sleep but utterly failing in the end so we switched spots. I played with Merlin's hair and soon he was fast alseep.

"See you when we wake up." I whispered before dozing off myself. We were going to get out of here. We were going to be safe. I couldn't be happier.

 


	15. Chapter 15

(Arthur's POV)

 

There was a loud banging on the bars causing me to jump and wake Merlin up in the process. "Sorry." I whispered. I looked up to find a new guard at the gate and he was laughing. I bet he got his kicks out of waking up prisoners. 

"I can't wait until tomorrow morning. It'll be fun watching you two get executed." he chuckled. I glared at him. I hated almost all of the guards here at Camelot. They were all rude in their own ways and didn't show respect to anyone but King Uther and even then they still made fun of him behind his back. 

The guard turned his back on us, still chuckling to himself. It was getting dark out and I turned to Merlin. 'Are you ready?' I mouthed and Merlin simply nodded. 

 

(Merlin's POV)

 

"You are an asshole you know. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be in this hell hole. I hate you." he growled. My eyes widened in shock and I was genuinely hurt. 

"B-but. I did everything for you. I tried my hardest to protect you and so what if magic was involved. Is that why you don't like me?" I asked.

"I hate you and your magic. I would never use mine to harm someone but you... everyday, harmed people. Even if it was to protect me you killed so many people with your magic. That makes you a dark person. Then blaming my father for your bruises and cuts. How could I sit and around and love you, you monster?"

My eyes teared up but his face didn't change. "I'm sorry Arthur. I wanted to protect you at all costs and I thought that you would be grateful of that. As for your father he truly did harm me. Why can't you believe that? You heard the conversation yourself, did you not?"

The guard had turned and watched, interested in the petty little arguement going on between the two caged prisoners. His eyes lit up in amusement but I turned to look at Arthur, tears slowly sliding down my cheeks.

"What can I do to fix this? Please? Anything." I begged. Arthur looked at me angrily before he stalked towards me and grabbed my hair.

"Just listen you little shit. I heard nothing. You are a liar and I can't believe I let you toy with my feelings like you did. Now I'm going to die tomorrow and it's going to be your fault. I want you to think about that as we burn to death you asshole!" He yelled before bringing his knee to my jaw. Then he let go of my hair and stalked to his corner of the cell and I sat wondering if this was to distract the guard or if he truly meant everything.

"A-Arthur?"

"What?!" he snapped and I looked up at him. There was no hint of sorrow or any trace of anything but hate. His eyes narrowed angrily, his hands clenched at his sides. I turned my face away so that he couldn't see the tears spilling from my eyes. I never knew that he felt that way but I guess when you were about to die your true feelings came out. I made to pull myself up but a rather harsh blow to my ribs kept me on the ground. "You deserve that!" he growled.

I looked up at him, tears still leaking from my eyes and his frown deepened. "You are such a baby." 

Suddenly there was a loud thud and I turned to see the guard crumple into a ball on the floor, the guard from earlier holding a club in his hand. Arthur rushed to my side, his hand hovering over my side as he healed the wound. His eyes full of worry. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

I sighed in relief. "Thank god you were acting. I don't know if I could live with myself if you actually hated me." I whispered. He wiped the tears from my face and kissed me passionately. 

"I had to make it believable and the only way to do that was to make you believe I meant it. I am so sorry Merlin." he whispered once we pulled apart.

"I forgive you just don't EVER do that again. Please." I whispered and he nodded.

"Aww. So touching. No can we please go so that you two lovebirds can actually live."

"Right." I whisper, chuckling as I got up. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the cell door. "We must get going." I chuckled and Arthur nodded. The guard ushered us towards the end of the hallway before holding a hand up for us to pause. He peered around the corner before signaling for us to follow. We silently ran through the hallways, occasionally pausing.

There was a loud bickering around one of the corners and the guard helping us told us to wait. I nodded and we waited as he walked out into the room. "What are you bickering about? Two of the prisoners escaped. Why are you still sitting here? Get a move on. Now!" he snapped and the other two guards jumped up and ran down the hallway to begin looking for the prisoners. 

He ushered for us to follow and we quickly followed him to a tunnel grate. He quietly opened the gate and ushered us through. Once we reached the other side we found it locked and none of us could pick it. He stood behind us as I wracked my brain to remember a spell to unlock the grate. The sound of boots down the hall echoed through and rang loudly in my ears. "Hurry up." he whispered. 

"I'm trying." I hissed. The guards came crashing down into the tunnel and Arthur and the guard fought. Finally I remembered and I quickly whispered the words. 

"GO!" he yelled and Arthur and I ran. He moved backwards still fightig.

"Come with us." I begged.

"I can't. There is only room for two on that horse and besides, even if I could, who would be able to stop them from following."

"Why are you doing this?" Arthur asked.

"Because I have been and will always be loyal to you, my Prince. Until the end of my days." Blood leaked from  his mouth. There were no more guards to be fought but I realized that he had gotten hurt in the process. "Which isn't going to be very long is it?" he chuckled as he fell to his knees.

"NO!" Arthur yelled rushing over to him. He put his hand over the wound to try and heal him.

"Please don't." he whispered pushing Arthur's hand away. "Don't try. I'm glad to die fighting for something I believe in than being caught and on display for that reason. I just want you to remember me. My name is Eren and I want to die fighting. Thank you Arthur. One of these days, you'll be a great king." 

He gasped and collapsed backwards. Arthur lunged forward but I grabbed his arm. "He's gone Arthur. We need to go." He shook his head slowly, tears falling out of his eyes as we clambered onto the horse. "I'll ride. Get some sleep." Arthur slumped forward in defeat and dozed off. "I'm sorry." I whispered as we rode off into the night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I do have an idea for this story I just don't exactly know how to go about doing it. I apologize for how crappy this chapter is. My mind is drawing a blank but I needed to get from point A to point B so here it is.-Levi

_**Arthur** _

I groaned, sore from sitting in the saddle all night, jostling about in a hunched over position. Just sitting in a saddle was bad enough but that had made it so much worse. I rubbed my neck trying to relieve the ache that appeared from lying in the position I was in.

"Ah, so you're awake at last." Merlin mumbled and I nodded slowly, still rubbing at my neck to get the ache out. It wasn't doing me any good and I sighed frustrated. "Here take the reins, I got your neck." Merlin whispered right next to my ear, his breath ghosting my neck, causing me to shiver. I was pretty sure I was blushing and I took the reins from him quickly.

His hands moved to my neck poking around until he found the spot. He applied a little bit of pressure, moving his hand about, and managed to massage the ache out. I sighed in relief and he chuckled. I thanked him and turned to find his eyes twinkling in the sunlight and he turned bright red when he caught me staring. I turned around and we sat in silence for a moment. "We're almost to Ealdor." he replied and I relaxed a little. I couldn't wait to get out of this saddle.

Merlin wasn't lying when he said we were almost there. They had reached Ealdor only ten minutes later and gladly climbed off the saddle. A woman with wavy brown hair that was tied in a green turban, with a few strands reaching her shoulders, walked over to Merlin, embracing him in a large hug. "Oh it's great to see you again." she whispered. She pulled away smiling before her eyes flickered over to me and her expression hardened.

"What's he doing here?" she asked. I was confused as to why she didn't want to see me.

"Mother it's ok. He's just a friend and we need a place to stay for a while."

"He is no friend of yours. He is a Pendragon. They don't help anyone but themselves because they simply don't care. They are vile and cruel." she spat harshly. I stumbled back against the horse, obviously not welcome. 

"He's not like that. He's kind and caring and he is really important... now please let us stay."

"You can but I will not let filth like that in my house." she growled. I started to climb the saddle to get back on and Merlin turned towards me wide-eyed.

"Where are you going?" he asked sadly even though he knew the answer.

"I'm not welcome here Merlin, so I must go find somewhere else to stay and hide." I smiled sadly and his eyes filled with tears as he looked back to his mother. Then he turned back toward me, nodding and starting to climb back on the horse. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming along with." Merlin's mother choked and growled at his desicion.

"You can't go with him. He'll just screw you over and hand you to his father should he find out anything about you."

"Well he knows and he helped. Now if he's going so am I."

"He... he knows?" she asked shocked. Her expression then turned angry. "You must not go with him. Come along now Merlin... leave him be."

Merlin looked up at me and continued to climb up into the saddle. "Merlin, please stay. I don't want you to starve or be hurt while we look for somewhere to go. Here you'll be safe. My father knows nothing of this place. If I am caught, I promise not to say anything... I care too much to see you hurt. Please... stay here. Stay safe and with your mother. Find someone who will take care of you and love you for you. Someone who won't endanger you." I said, running my fingers through his hair and choking back a sob. I saw that his face was reflecting mine. 

"I can't. Arthur, I care about you and won't be able to move on if you leave. Please let me come with." he begged. I shook my head, a tear slipping from my eye as my heart broke. I didn't want to leave him behind but if it kept him safe, then I would. 

"I love you." I whispered as I kissed his hair. I started trotting off, not daring to look back because I knew that if I did, I would take him with me and I couldn't risk that.

 

_**Merlin** _

I watched, tears in my eyes, as Arthur rode his horse away. I turned back to my mother but her face was stone cold. Her mind not changing a bit. I fell to the floor and watched as he went into the woods, not looking back. I tried to hold back my tears but a wretched sob escaped my lips. Deciding that I needed to be alone, I walked past my mother, pushing her harshly as I made my way inside. It was getting dark and I noticed this. 

I knew I was going to regret asking but I decided I might as well try. "Mother... just one night. It's getting dark out... please." I begged. She sighed and called Arthur back. He looked back, confused for a moment but he did come back. 

"Yes, Ma'am?" he asked and she was slightly surprised. 

"It's getting dark out and goodness knows what's out there in the dark. You can stay but just for tonight. I want you gone tomorrow morning." she said. I smiled widely as Arthur nodded and smiled back.

 

_**Arthur** _

 

I was a little surprised that she let me stay, even if it was for a night. I thanked her as I walked over to Merlin, smiling as I did so. I knew she was watching me as I walked into the hut but I tried not to let it bother me. 

Later that night she cooked dinner and I thanked her. The table was awkwardly silent and I found myself staring at Merlin in wonder. It didn't matter where he was, he just seemed to fit in. Whether it be at Camelot, here in Ealdor, even in the middle of the woods. I chuckled and Merlin looked at me, head tilted in curiosity. "What?"

"You just seem to fit in, wherever you go." I smiled and he smiled back, digging into his food. I continued to think, wondering when exactly I realized that I fell in love with Merlin. 

I knew I couldn't get him out of my mind when I first saw him at the beheading of that man but I don't believe in love at first sight so it couldn't have been then. I thought back to when I first met him. I think it was the way he stood up to me. No one had ever done that before, fearing me because I was the Prince. I snapped back to reality to find Merlin's gaze on me but he wasn't actually looking at me. He too, was thinking.

 

_**Hunith** _

I hated anything that had to do with Camelot, except Gaius of course. So when I saw Merlin coming home with not just someone from Camelot but it's Prince, I was far from happy. They looked happy but I knew from experience that the Pendragon's weren't a very caring family. Yet when Merlin wanted to go with Arthur and Arthur pleaded with him to stay here, I noticed that he cared. That he genuinely cared.

I had almost changed my mind but I also remembered that they were good at acting and getting what they wanted. I was extremely surprised to find out that Arthur knew about his secret and stayed. There was also that fact that he was also hiding but I refused to budge on the matter. Merlin did make a good point though when he said that nightfall was approaching. All kinds of creatures lurked in the shadows.

Against my better judgement I let Arthur stay for just the night. I made dinner and we sat in awkward silence eating. I looked up and saw the ay he was looking at Merlin and I knew that he wasn't acting. You couldn't fake that kind of look. Merlin was staring off into space when I looked over to him and he seemed to snap back to reality. He smiled brightly and I knew that he was truly happy. I hadn't seen Merlin smile like that in a long time. Come to think of it I don't know if I've ever seen him smile like that. 

Soon dinner was over and Merlin showed Arthur to his bed. "Here. You can rest here."

"What abou you... where will you sleep?" he asked.

"The floor isn't too bad." Merlin said, trying to hide his shudder at the thought.

"No. You sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor. Thanks for the thought though." Arthur replied. He did seem to care about Merlin's well-being. I smiled slightly. 

"No. You're the Prince..."

"Former Prince... remember, my father was just about to kill me." Arthur said and both men seemed saddened by this topic. 

"Still, I think you should take it." Merlin replied. Arthur sighed in defeat and sat on the bed before pulling Merlin down onto it with him. "What are you doing?" Merlin said laughing, red in the face.

"Well if you won't take the bed, since you insist that I do it, then you join me. We'll both sleep on the bed." Merlin's eyes widened and Arthur chuckled. "Not like that. You're such a child sometimes." Merlin chuckled a bit and Arthur shook his head. "I still love you though." he whispered. Merlin snuggled into Arthur and soon he was asleep. Arthur looked up and saw me, my smile immediately fell. "Thank you... for letting me stay tonight... I'll be gone tomorrow." he said and I nodded.

He looked down at Merlin sadly, placing a kiss on his temple, a tear sliding down his face. Merlin smiled in his sleep and Arthur settled down next to him.

 

_**Merlin** _

I woke up the next morning, terrified for a second because I thought we were back in the cell in Camelot, and we were going to die today. I looked around, frowning because we weren't in the cell. Then suddenly, the events from yesterday came back. I was in Ealdor with my mother and Arthur. I smiled because we were safe. We got away.

I rolled over and found the bed empty. Frowning, I sat up because I was pretty sure that Arthur and I fell asleep in the same bed last night. Then I remembered something else. My mother gave him one night. He had to leave this morning. My heart broke and I brought my knees to my chest, sobbing quietly. I wanted to go with him. I would go anywhere with him because I loved him and I wasn't complete without him.

My face was stained with tears as I stared at the wall in front of me, thinking about him an his smile, and everything he sacrificed to help me. I smiled sadly. I was vaguely aware of the front door opening but I payed no attention to it. My mother rushed over to me, hugging me. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly. I shook my head as I turned toward her.

"No. No... I'm not okay and I don't know if I will be again."

"Why's that?"

"Because I loved him mother. He risked his life for me."

"What do you mean?"

"A while ago, Arthur and I were out and I was kidnapped and tortured under Uther's orders. I came back the next day and told him that I loved him, not expecting a good reaction. He said he felt the same way I did and I was delighted. We were walking down the halls when his father pulled me aside and started yelling at me. He threatened that if I didn't get away from his son the beating wouldn't be the end of it. He figured out that I had magic and he said he would definitely torture me if I didn't get away because I was vile and evil. Then Arthur barged in and he argued with his father. He argued that he was wrong. He stood up for me and Uther beat him too. Kicked him and things. Arthur did something else and it fueled Uther's rage and he had us both sent to the dungeons. We were supposed to be executed but we got out. The guard helping us died too but Arthur stood up for me and helped me."

My mom sat there mouth hanging wide open. "Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"I didn't expect that." I smiled sadly, tears filling my eyes again. I started crying again and my mother hugged me.

"I can't believe he's gone mother. You sent him away, but you sent my heart away with him. It hurts too much and I don't know if I can handle it." I whispred.

"It's a good thing I'm not leaving then." a voice said and my head shot up to find Arthur staring at me. "You don't think I'd leave without saying goodbye first." he said and I cursed myself for getting my hopes up about him staying.

"No... I suppose not." I replied quietly. Arthur tilted his head to the side slightly and I chuckled. It was adorable really. I was going to miss it. Maybe I could try and come with him again. "Arthur please... don't leave without me. Let me come with you, wherever you go because I will follow you to the ends of the Earth if I had to." Arthur shook his head and my heart shattered again. 

I dropped my head down, nodding slightly. "You don't have to follow me..." he started. I tried not to get my hopes up too much but it sounded like he was staying. "... because I'm staying here." he said. My head shot up and I looked at my mother. She nodded her head and I smiled hugging her before getting up and hugging him, leaning down to kiss him passionately.

"Why did you change your mind?" I asked curiously, turning to look at my mother.

"I saw the two of you last night. I don't like the Pendragon's because they are liars but when I heard you two talking yesterday I almost changed my mind. Then you were right of course, about the dark. Creatures lurk about the shadows. When we were eating last night he was looking at you with love in his eyes and it was a look you couldn't fake no matter how hard you tried to. The way you two smiled at one another and seemed to know what the other was thinking. He was selfless with the bed because he cared when I thought he'd just take it, no questions asked. You guys decided to share it and you looked so peaceful in his arms and he looked so sad looking down at you, knowing he would have to leave. So this morning, when I went to go get the water, I saw him sneaking out. I decided to talk to him and found out that he truly cared and decided he could stay because I couldn't bear to see you happy. Especially when I walked in just now and saw how upset you were, when you thought he had left."

I smiled at her and thanked her before turning back to Arthur and wrapping him in a hug. "I'm so glad you're staying."

"I am too."

"I don't know what I'd do if you were to actually leave. I would be in pieces. Thank goodness you can stay. I love you Arthur."

"And I you Merlin." he said, ssmiling as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I apologize for how crappy this chapter was. I am drawing a blank. If any of you guys read any of my other stories I would appreciate it if you could help me come up with a plot line for my Stydia Story and my Destiel Story. Thank you. -Levi


	17. Chapter 17

**_NOTE: hey_ ** **_guys_ ** **_I am so sorry for not updating this recently. I came up with ideas for some other fics and stopped writing one. I am having major trouble continuing as well as homework everyday. So I apologize for not updating sooner and I will try and update as soon as_ ** **_possible_ ** **_but I can't make any promises. Thank you for still reading if you are. -Levi_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_Arthur_ **

I couldn't be more happy than I was now. It wasn't comfortable living here in Ealdor especially since I was used to luxury treatment but I wouldn't think about complaining. I was perfectly fine with being uncomfortable as long as I was with Merlin.

It's not like I could have gone back anyways. I would be executed. I sighed, slowly rising from the matress which Merlin left for me. I had asked why he wouldn't sleep in it with me but he just smiled slightly, before leaving.

I stumbled out of the hut, looking around until I spotted Merlin. "Hey." he said upon my arrival.

"Hey." I mumbled. He handed me an axe before gesturing towards the woods and I nodded, following quietly. "Merlin... How come you don't lie in the bed with me?" I asked for the thousandth time.

"Because I get up earlier than you do. You need your rest." he muttered.

I shook my head. "That's not the reason." he said and he turned away from me. He started chopping the wood, avoiding my gaze. "Merlin..."

"Yes Arthur?" He asked, his back still turned.

"Merlin... why don't you look at me?"

"I'm working, Arthur." he muttered. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. What could be bugging him so much?

"Merlin... please. Look at me. Talk to me... please." I begged. He sighed, turning towards me.

"What is it Arthur?"

"Why won't you talk to me? You seem to be avoiding me ever since we got here." I asked. 

"Arthur I..." he started but was cut short by a sudden whistling of an arrow. Before I realized what had happened, I was tackled to the ground, Merlin on top of me and the arrow embbedded in the tree behind his head.

He scrambled off of me, grabbing my hand and ran towards Ealdor, the axes and wood behind us long forgotten.

Arrows whistled past us and Merlin shoved me forward. I rolled down the hill and quickly got up, watching as Merlin yelled out in pain. An arrow embedded in his leg. "Go! Arthur! GO!" he yelled. I started running towards him but he was grabbed from behind and dragged off into the woods behind him.

A pair of rough arms wrapped around me, holding me back. I struggled to get free and run after Merlin but I couldn't move. After struggling for what seemed like forever, I finally collapsed, sobbing into my hands.

There was a sound of stomping feet behind me and I looked back to find Hunith marching towards me, an angry look on her face. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I sobbed. She looked at me sympathetically before glaring at the woods behind me. I realized then that she wasn't mad at me. 

The men who were holding me back, turned and left and Hunith sank to the floor beside me. "I am so sorry." I whispered.

"It isn't your fault Arthur. It's your father's." she growled. She wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly as we both cried quietly.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_NOTE: I am so sorry that this chapter was short. I know what I want to do for this story but from where the last chapter was, I had no clue how to get there. So this was a sort of transition from point A to point B. Sorry again. ~Levi_ **

 


End file.
